There are many different kinds and styles of fitness equipment available on the market. All of the machine designs have every group of training components secured to a means of creating a resistance during their movement which has to be overcome by the user in order to achieve training results. This resistance is typically created by weights or springs. Even though most of the exercise equipment on the market is multi-functional, each separate group of training components requires attachment to the means of generating the resistance. For example, with the type of exercise machine that trains arms, waists, and legs, there are three separate training components, each having its own means of generating resistance, such as three distinct groupings of independent weights or springs. However, since each exercise component member is operated independently, the weight or springs that are connected with the components that are not in use are redundant, and make the design deficient because it is needlessly complex and expensive to manufacture.